The Last Resort
*1 June 2003 Team Artail |prev = Satellite Swindle |next = Unfair Ball }} "The Last Resort" is the ninth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 1 June 2003 and 1 November 2003 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Mister Tanaka *Ella *Doctor Eggman *Bokkun *E-38 Octoron *E-39 Quizon *Serpenter Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"Fu-tu-re"- Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode starts with Amy explaining the possible magnificent activities to do at the newly opened Emerald Coast. Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese are all excited to visit the Emerald Coast as they get themselves ready for the trip. Chris reminds them to not get noticed by the public but Chuck insists that they will be fine as long as they remain near a villa that Chris' family has established. Chris wanted to accompany the group rather than being at the opening ceremony party of Hotel de Blanc at the Emerald Coast in place of his mother but Chuck tells him that the opening ceremony won't be long and he can return to the group. Sonic refuses to go along with the gang to the Emerald Coast, leaving everyone, especially Amy, shocked and runs off. Chris wonders why Sonic refused to go and Amy explains that Sonic hates water and that he can't swim, which causes Chris to remember the moment he rescued the drowning Sonic from his swimming pool. Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese take off to the Emerald Coast in the X Tornado while Chris, Ella and Mr. Tanaka drove to the opening ceremony in a car. Mr. Tanaka reminds Chris that he is representing the Thorndyke family during this trip. Meanwhile, Sonic is lying on the grass at a meadow and picks up a flower while looking at the sky, wondering who needs the ocean. At the Emerald Coast, Tails, Cream and Cheese are seen splashing about in the ocean while Amy snorkels underwater. The heroes agreed that they are happy to come to the Emerald Coast to have fun. During the opening ceremony, whilst the guests are chatting happily with each other Chris feels a little bored when Mr. Tanaka informs Chris to look interested. Amy walks on the beach and begins to daydream about her being with Sonic until a coconut falls off and hits her head, causing her to throw it to the ocean (which unintentionally hits Eggman's octopus robot, E-38 Octoron). Amy sees a couple talking and is surprised to see that a girl gave her boyfriend a lucky-charm bracelet which can help in protecting him from the water. Amy returns to the villa while creating the same bracelet for Sonic. Cream wonders who Amy is making the bracelet for before suspecting it was for Sonic but Amy denies it. Suddenly, an explosion booms over at the Emerald Coast resort. The guests screamed and turned to leave as E-38 slowly approaches them before smashing a boat with its tentacles. Dr. Eggman orders his army of E-39 Quizon robots to demolish the hotel and create his amusement park, "Eggman's Scream Park", in its place. Dr. Eggman then holds Chris, Ella and Mr. Tanaka captive, saying that they can be the park's first guests. Meanwhile, Sonic comes back home when he's confronted by Chuck. On TV, there is an announcement about Dr. Eggman creating his amusement park from the hotel. Bokkun arrives with a bomb and invites him to the park before flying away in laughter just as the bomb explodes. Sonic runs off to the Emerald Coast to stop Dr. Eggman of his plans. At the Emerald Coast, Tails takes off in the X Tornado to save Chris, but Amy joins him, saying that Chris will need all the help he can get. Sonic arrives into the scenery while knocking down a ride in the process. Eggman orders E-38 Octoron to attack him. Sonic dodges the robot's initial attack and attempts to attack it but the robot counters this by grabbing Sonic with its tentacle and submerges him underwater in attempt to drown him. Chris pleads the doctor to stop drowning the hedgehog and Eggman responds by giving him two choices: to forfeit the fight or forfeit his life. Sonic is then eventually resurfaced and with his might, he tries to escape from the water while Octoron attempts to bring the hedgehog back into the water. Amy sees that Sonic is in danger and jumps out of the X Tornado to save him. Amy uses her Piko Piko Hammer to destroy its tentacle, freeing Sonic. Tails launches a Ring at Sonic which he uses to destroy the robot. Dr. Eggman flies away while swearing revenge. Sonic remarked on Amy's actions but she replied that he made her do crazy things. Amy wanted to give Sonic the bracelet, who explains to him that it will grant good luck and protection while in the water. While giving it to him, Sonic then realizes how much Amy cares for him. Just as he is about to get a hold of it though, the ground suddenly shakes causing Amy to fling the bracelet. A mysterious snake-like robot, Serpenter, which is formed by more Quizon robots shatters the bracelet. Sonic runs away from the robot, taunting it while Amy starts to cry over destroyed the bracelet. Her sadness was quickly replaced with anger and attacks Serpenter, destroying it. Amy is then launched into the air and whacks down Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile into the sea and does it a second time, creating a big splash, much to Sonic's surprise. Sonic sees that Amy is in danger and he has no choice, but to jump into the water. Tails and Chris are shocked to see Sonic swimming. Amy is unconscious and Sonic gets close to save her. Amy then daydreams about being with Sonic again until she gets woken up by Cream. Cream tells Amy that Tails and Chris brought her when they rescued her. Amy looks at her hand and sees that the bracelet is missing and she admitted to Cream that she made the bracelet for Sonic. Amy begins to cry and then she explains that the bracelet's purpose before remarking that Sonic has good luck to which Cream agrees on. At the beach, Sonic sneezes because he went underwater and vows himself to stay out of the water. When he stands up, the fixed bracelet is seen on his left wrist as the episode ends. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep9-eye1.jpg|E-38 Octoron Sonicx-ep9-eye2.jpg|E-39 Quizon Regional differences *The following scenes has been edited/cut: Untitled_161_(2).jpg|Comparison of the Japanese (left) and English (right) versions of the same scene. Notice the differences in the fliers. Untitled_162_(2).jpg|A scene showing Cheese jumping in the waves and Tails helping Cream build a sand castle has been cut from the English dub. File:Untitled_164_(2).jpg|A shot of Eggman's Quizon robots putting up an Eggman statue resembling the Statue of Liberty is cut from the English dub. *Eggman's amusement park was called "Eggman's Sea Park" in the Japanese version, and "Eggman's Scream Park" in the English dub. *Serpenter was originally screaming as Amy smashed it to bits, but was mute in the dub. Title in other languages Trivia *The Australian DVD gives the name of the episode as "Amy On The Beach". *Amy wears her bathing suit (a red bikini and skirt with yellow hearts on) which has not been seen since a promo art of Sonic Adventure. *Amy is the only non-human character in the series to be seen completely barefoot, when she is swimming underwater 4 minutes into the episode. *Sonic exhibits his rare ability to swim. *When Amy picks up the broken bracelet Eggman destroyed, her boots disappear (Although, some people say she's on her knees when she picks up the broken bracelet). *Cream and Amy wear their bathing suits and sandals for the first time in this episode. *The way Amy destroyed the combined E-39 Serpenter is a parody of the ancient Japanese game, Daruma Otoshi. *This episode shares the same name as an episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground. Video File:SONIC X Ep9 - The Last Resort References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes